


Home

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Older!Eren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, mild roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the war is over, Eren and Levi discover their dreams don’t lie so far beyond the wall.    [Post-Canon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The pinch-hit ererisecretsanta assignment for [jeagerscaptain](http://jeagerscaptain.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! For the prompt "smut by the fireplace" with no angst. In other words, this is my sad attempt at shmoop. /dies/ Don't look at me.

On the evening of January the thirty-first, year 860, word is sent to the queen that the war against the titans has reached it’s end. Major Levi Ackerman and Squad Leader Eren Yeager are officially relieved from duty with high honor under the direct recommendation of Fourteenth Commander of the Scouting Legion, Hange Zoe. 

Snow blankets the quiet, dark streets in pristine white, the cities asleep beneath the heavy news. Levi makes his way through the winding country roads on a path homeward, his battle finally won after twenty years. Legion flags wave proudly in the crisp breeze, fluttering green between the rays of bright moonlight. The open land is alive again, despite the bitter chill. 

His home is part of a small and modest neighborhood just north of the ruins of Shiganshina. Eren was opposed to building on top of it, a sentiment Levi shared on his behalf. The rolling hills and open meadows were a fair consolation prize with their equally modest military stipend.

It’s late into the night and he’s walked from the caravan’s drop off two miles down the road. Levi is relieved to see the light of the fire glimmering beneath their doorway as he climbs up the creaking steps to their doorway. 

The house is quiet but Levi spots Eren huddled on the floor atop what looks to be every blanket they own. He’s too close to the flame of the furnace - Levi has warned him about that - but it’s too late and too warm to worry about such things. They are both safe, perhaps this time for good. 

Levi strips off his boots in the tiled entryway, dusting the fresh snow from his stiff uniform. Dutiful to an extreme, Eren rouses from where he’s curled up and tosses the blankets aside. He makes his way to Levi’s side to help remove his coat, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“You’re free.” Levi’s voice a soft whisper, tired but warm. 

Eren pauses before he brushes away the remaining snow from Levi’s hair. They won’t talk about their neglect to follow the Legion on the following reconnaissance missions, forgoing their wanderlust for good. Dreams of salted water and fields of sand sound like the musings of grade school children. 

Eren surprised everyone when he said he’d stay behind when the reconnaissance missions begin in spring. Levi understood, even if no one else did. 

Levi lets his head fall against Eren’s chest. The comfort that comes with intimacy is still foreign to him even after so long. He still doesn’t remember why he first reached for Eren’s hand. He doesn’t remember the first time they kissed. 

It was only the warmth of fingers brushing across a forehead and a smile across the battlefield. It was the touch of soft lips against calloused hands and the sting of teeth against a neck. Everything else was a blur beneath blood tinged clothes and cold blades.

Eren touches his face, slides his thumb over his jaw, and follows the motion down his throat. Levi looks up at him, face unusually slack and expression soft. “I thought I told you not to wait up for me.”

“I never listen to you, sir,” Eren says with a wry grin. He begins tugging at Levi’s cravat, following the motion undo the first button on his shirt. “It’s been too long since you issued any orders. I must have gotten bad at hearing them.”

Levi ignores the puddle of water gathering around the soles of his boots and tilts his head. It’s been long enough that the honorific doesn’t go unnoticed. “Oh? You want me in charge tonight?”

“One last night before you retire, isn’t that right _Major_ Levi?” His lips are on Levi’s neck, sucking the spot just below his earlobe and hands tug at Levi’s dress shirt impatiently. He’s always in a hurry.

“You’re sending me straight to hell, kid.”

Eren laughs against his skin, starting to work at Levi’s harness without more contemplation. Each clasp signifies one step closer to Eren and one step further from the only life they’ve known for more than ten years. It is perhaps the last time.

“No more meetings in Sina,” Eren mumbles against him. “No more supply runs. I get to keep you all to myself.”

Levi scoffs at that, fingers gliding absently up and down Eren’s hips and around his back until Eren drops to his knees. He makes short work of removing the straps on Levi’s legs, impatience winning over gentleness. His palm moves up Levi’s thigh and a chill catches Levi off guard. 

He pulls Eren back up and they become a tangle of frantic kisses and firm touches as they stumble into the small living area. A fresh pot of tea rests on a table near the fireplace, bathing the room in the aromatic scent of cinnamon and lavender petals. He even had the foresight to gather up the oil from the bedroom.

Eren had put more thought into this than Levi realized.

He whispers against Eren’s lips, a declaration of love and other stupid words. He’d never had need for such childlike affections but the buoyancy he feels in that moment makes his tongue light as a feather. 

They wind up a mess on the pile of blankets in front of the fire, their sighs and the soft rustle of fabric filling the silent house. Levi doesn’t wait until Eren’s clothes are off, stopping him with his pants and boxers pulled just past his hips. 

“On your knees.” 

Eren flashes his most mischievous smile, shimmying his pants enough to fully expose himself. He sits back on his heels, running his fingers slowly across his erection. Levi’s never grown tired of the sight of Eren’s cock or the way it hangs perfectly between his legs. 

Aware, Eren runs his free hand down the dark hairs leading to his groin. His movements are playful and Levi pauses to study his face, the deep rise and fall of his chest, and the flutter of his lashes against his tan skin. 

Levi discards his shirt, mirroring Eren’s position so their knees are touching. He pushes a hand into his pants and rubs himself.

Eren pulls on himself and grunts, hips bucking into his hand. “Wouldn’t you like it better if I was touching you, sir?”

“Kiss me.”

Eren doesn’t hesitate, leaning forward to lick at Levi’s lips, and the balance is thrown off in an instant. Eren twists him around and shoves his shoulders down toward the ground. His voice is sardonic, almost smug. “Changed my mind.”

Levi groans into the blanket, trying to find a suitable position where the tangle of blanket doesn’t dig into his knees. No such luck.

Sex with Eren has always been push and pull, a continuous fight against Eren’s tightly coiled eagerness and Levi’s distaste for situations out of his control. 

Levi learned early in life that sex is rarely a tender affair and poetics have no place in the bedroom. Sex is dirty, animalistic, and possessive. Instinct makes Levi cautious. Frustration makes him itch. The contradiction of his desires drives him to a state of near madness. 

Levi attempts to raise back up when Eren reaches for the oil but Eren grabs a fistful of hair and urges him back down. 

“I’m going to kill you.” There is no bite in Levi’s voice.

“I like it when you’re mad.” 

Eren is trying hard to sound impassive but Levi can hear him smiling. He presses an oiled finger against Levi’s hole, briefly pausing before shoving it past the ring of muscle. Levi flinches beneath him, breathing deep into the sheets. 

He never waits quite long enough before bringing his cock against Levi’s tight hole. “You ready?”

Levi is about to protest when Eren pushes inside him, one quick and rough movement.

“Fuck you. _Fuck you_ ” Levi closes his eyes, still muttering, halfway between squirming away and pulling Eren deeper inside of him. “ _Fuck_.”

Eren knows better than to coddle him. Instead he drives into Levi harder, holding his hips firmly in place. His voice is raspy, barely controlled. “This makes you feel good, doesn’t it, Sir? I don’t want to stop, ok? You can punish me later if it doesn’t feel good. I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Levi breathes through his teeth, feeling his balls coil at Eren’s words. “You’re disgusting.”

He cranes his neck to look over his shoulder and Eren flashes a genuine smile, the lines around his eyes exposing the weariness of his otherwise young face. “You’re the one who likes it.”

Being with Eren is a high. His cock feel obscene, _too good_ , moving inside Levi. The first time or the hundredth, it’s all the same. Levi groans, fisting his hands uselessly. Eren is relentless and erratic but it severs all inhibitions between them all the same. 

Levi bites down on his lip to keep from moaning but Eren cries out. He pounds into Levi in a reckless rhythm, sending strong jolts of pleasure to cover up the mild discomfort. When Eren’s cries devolve into soft mumblings of nonsense, Levi knows he’s close. 

He pushes back against Eren, teetering on the edge of his own orgasm. He grabs the base of his cock, not wanting to lose it before Eren and finally lets loose an audible moan. 

Eren comes quickly then, screaming as he does, nails digging into Levi’s hips. Levi never tires of hearing him when he unravels, the sound pushing him toward his own climax immediately after.

They both collapse and lie still for a long moment, calming their breathing. For the first time, the end of their amorous activity doesn’t feel foreboding. It’s no longer an escape from an unforgiving reality.

Levi reaches for Eren’s hand, intertwining their fingers before turning and burying his face in the lull of Eren’s neck. His heart still beats loud and fast, but the sound is comforting.

Like home.


End file.
